


Capturing sinful beauty

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki seems gloomy after having talked with his manager. Sho, hating seeing his boyfriend like that, decides to talk to the latter and find out the reason. He knows that Masaki is too sensitive and sometimes behaves like a baby but no matter what, he wants to see him smile again, even if that means that he has to prove to him that he's the most beautiful person in the worldagain.





	

Title: Capturing sinful beauty (One-Shot) 

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (only mentioned)

Genre: Romance, (slight) Humor

Rating: R

Summary: Masaki seems gloomy after having talked with his manager. Sho, hating seeing his boyfriend like that, decides to talk to the latter and find out the reason. He knows that Masaki is too sensitive and sometimes behaves like a baby but no matter what, he wants to see him smile again, even if that means that he has to prove to him that he's the most beautiful person in the world _again_.  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

Capturing sinful beauty 

  
  


“What’s wrong with him?” Nino asked Sho as they entered their green room. “Sex didn’t fit in Sakurai Sho’s famous schedule of the day?!”  
  
Sho looked at him with narrowing eyes. “Why do you _always_ assume that it’s a sex problem? Just because you’re a nymphomaniac it doesn’t mean that everything revolves around sex… and since you asked… my sex life with Masaki is perfect! So you know…”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrows and smirked. “You will never have it as perfect as me and Oh-chan...” Sho did take notice the way Nino’s hand was harassing his boyfriend’s butt all this time.  
  
“Nino… please, stop the smart remarks and get your ass to read the script for tonight’s AniShi… will you?”  
  
Nino chuckled, as he saw Jun passing by him wearing his usual sunglasses. “Someone woke up badly today…” he mumbled under his breath before flashing his best smile “Of course J… Don’t worry about me…”  
  
Sho shook his head and went to sit next to his boyfriend who all this time said nothing. He was in the same condition since yesterday, after having spoken with his manager. Sho hated seeing him being sad like that. Masaki was his sunshine and a sunshine like him was supposed to smile, not to be at the verge of crying.  
  
Carefully, he placed his arm around Masaki’s shoulders. “Masaki baby… what’s wrong?” Masaki’s gaze was still locked at some blank point on the floor. He showed no sign of having heard him.  Sho sighed. “Baby… have I done anything wrong?” Sho insisted, this time sounding even more worried.  
  
Masaki suddenly turned his head, his eyes meeting Sho’s. “No… no Sho-chan… You did nothing wrong… really…”  
  
“Then? I hate seeing you like this…”  
  
“I’m fine…” Masaki spoke a bit louder this time, trying to smile and placed a small peck on Sho’s cheek. “Really…” he whispered and stood up to go and change.  
  
Sho shook his head. _No you’re not…_  
  
***  
  
After having finished with their recordings, Sho decided to go and speak with Masaki’s manager. _It must be something related to his job… But what?! He’s one of the most popular members now… he has even three offers for drama…_  
  
“ _Yes?_ ” a voice was heard behind the door.  
  
“It’s Sakurai Sho, Yokotomo-san”  
  
Sho entered the manager’s office hoping to finally find out what’s wrong with his boyfriend. _I swear I’ll make you smile again._  
  
***  
  
“Won’t you come to bed now?” Sho asked in a soft voice, his hand moving slowly up and down Masaki’s left arm.  
  
“In a while Sho-chan… I want to finish my tea… You go ahead… Ok?”  
  
Sho nodded and went to their bedroom. “Masaki… Masaki… I can’t believe you’re such a narcissist… It’s not the end of the world…” Sighing he lied down on his bed. “I just hope he gets over it soon…”  
  
***  
  
Sho opened his eyes slowly. He looked at his side and sighed when he realized that Masaki hadn’t come to bed yet. He sat up and checked the time on his cell phone.  
  
“3 am… Masaki… sometimes you’re such a baby…” he mumbled and put on his slippers.  
  
He opened the door as soundlessly as possible and headed to the living room where he found Masaki kneeling on the floor. Sho was sure the other was crying. _What am I going to do with you?! Tell me…_  
  
“Why?! Doesn’t this look good? What the hell do they want?! Why him and not me?! Am I this ugly?”  
  
Sho frowned and walked till the sofa trying to pick a look at what Masaki was doing. His eyes bulged when he saw that Masaki was occupied doing a special collage; his face on Sho’s special Anan photo shoot. _What is he doing?!_  
  
“Women wouldn’t like to see me like that? Is it my face…?” Masaki picked up the magazine, placing it in front of him looking at the photo with Sho’s photo on the bed edited with his head on top of it… “I might look too feminine... or… my butt… it’s certainly not as round as Sho-chan’s… but I do have a six-pack now… I’ve tried so hard… but still nothing… still refused…” Masaki turned the page and the photo of Sho looking out of the window showed up. “Or is that I’m too thin… perhaps I have to eat more… but… it’s so hard to gain weight… Stupid… stupid body…” Masaki sniffed. “Or it’s simply because I’m old now… yes that must be it… I’m not sexy enough…”  
  
“Who exactly isn’t sexy enough?” a hot voice reached Masaki’s ear, making him gasp.  
  
“Sh- Sho-chan… wh… what are you doing here?” his breath turned uneven as he felt two arms wrapping around him from behind.  
  
“How do you expect me to sleep without you being by my side…? But tell me… _this_ is the reason why you’re like that? Because Anan asked you to have a normal photo shoot?” Masaki lowered his head. “Silly…” Sho said, his mouth ghosting in his boyfriend’s silky hair.  
  
“I’m not silly Sho-chan…”  Masaki said in a trembling from the sobs voice. “I’m not good enough…”  
  
“Do you really believe that?” Sho spoke directly on Masaki’s nape.  
  
“Yes… I’m clearly not sexy enough…”  
  
Sho smirked and leaned forward so that Masaki could feel his body on his. “Explain to me then Masaki… if you’re not sexy as you say… then why do you _always_ bring me to _this_ situation… so fast… so effortlessly?” he rotated his hips, so that Masaki could get the message. “Tell me…” Sho added, whispering huskily.  
  
Masaki couldn’t help but moan at the contact of Sho’s hard member on his lower back. “Shooo…”  
  
Sho said nothing in reply. He abruptly grabbed Masaki’s wrist and led him to their bedroom. Once Masaki was thrown to the bed, Sho locked the door and took off his clothes in one fast move. “Tell me Masaki… do you want me to show you how sexy you truly are?”  
  
Masaki was left with his mouth half opened, his face flushed, despite the dry stains of tears. He didn’t dare to move when Sho’s hands unbuckled his belt, nor when his pair of trousers along with his briefs found themselves thrown carelessly somewhere on the floor. He wanted to tell Sho that he was sorry but feeling those fingers tracing up his legs, coming closer and closer to his thighs, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the other but surrender to his caresses.  
  
“Do you know how fucking sexy you look at the moment? How much this body makes me feel thirsty…? As if I am abandoned in the desert and you’re the oasis Masaki…” Sho’s voice reached Masaki’s ears making him feel even more excited.  
  
“Sh… Sho…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want you… please… make love to me…”  
  
“Oh… I will… but first…I have to do something else…” Masaki almost shuddered feeling Sho’s lips touching feather-like his, as he spoke those last words.  
  
He opened his eyes with difficulty as he realized that Sho was not close to him anymore. “Sho?”  
  
Suddenly a click was heard and a flash appeared in front of his eyes. “That’s it baby… look at me like that once more…” Sho’s voice was hoarse, lustful, making Masaki even more desperate for his touch.  
  
“Sho-chan… what… what are you doing?”  
  
Sho smirked and came closer to Masaki taking another photo. “What do you think? I’ll prove to you what you can’t see… now come on baby… raise your leg a bit more… yes… like that…” Masaki soon enough played along, following his special photographer’s instructions. “That’s it baby… look at me passionately… make me feel how much you desire me… I want to see every single part of you scream my name…”  
  
Sho’s member was already licking precum as he kept pressing the button. These photos were nowhere close to his… these portrayed heaven and hell together… the absolute sin… yes… that’s what Masaki was… lying down on the king size bed… somewhere between the white sheets… making his sun kissed skin look even hotter. The way those lips were inviting him to kiss them was almost unbearable… and those eyes… those lustful eyes were calling him to enter a dangerously beautiful abyss…  
  
The flash appeared once more before Masaki’s hands came to take the camera away from Sho’s hands. “Masaki…” he growled, almost panting.  
  
“I want you…” Masaki spoke huskily, his eyes locked on Sho’s half parted lips. “Now…”  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear it again. He crushed his lips against Masaki’s making them both fall backwards on the bed. Soon, moans and sounds of slapping skins filled the room, making the air hotter. They were moving in perfect synchronization, knowing exactly what the other needed. It wasn’t simply an act of sex; more than that, it was an act of dedication and love.  
  
Sho couldn’t take his eyes away from his lover, enjoying watching the way his eyes were closed, his mouth was agape, trying to breathe for air, the way sweat droplets ran down his temples, the way his name was heard… this was a part of Masaki that only he could see…  
  
Soon both intensified their moves, as they were coming closer and closer to their climaxes, screaming each other’s name.  
  
***  
  
“Are you ok, now?” Sho asked in a gentle voice and pecked Masaki’s forehead, once they had finished their showers and were once again back to their bed.  
  
“I am… thanks Sho-chan!” Masaki said smiling and buried his head in the crook of Sho’s neck.  
  
“I just wish to see you smile baby…”  
  
“Hmm… Sho-chan…?”  
  
“What is it baby?”  
  
“Do you think that if I send them some of the photos you took tonight, they might change their opinion?”  
  


 

 

THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 A.N. Sooo minna! ^^ Here's a small OS! The idea came to me when I came across this particular edited photo:  
(credits to: coolnat466@lj)

I'm not sure if it's too simple or silly but here it is! :P

 

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  
  
  
  
  
 See you soon! ^_^  
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
